


Day 29

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 29

Damn. Why couldn't I tell? Why couldn't I stop before - case Sherlock, have to focus on the case...can think about John later...he's different...how is he different? Case, Sherlock...

"Yeah, but if you were clever, really clever ... Jennifer Wilson running all those lovers: she was clever...she's trying to tell us something..."

"Sherlock, dear, buzzer broken again? Your taxi's here."

Taxi - didn't order a taxi

"I didn't order a taxi - Go AWAY!"

"Oh dear, what a mess they are making...what are they looking for, John?"

"It's a drugs bust, Mrs. Hudson."

"But they’re just for my hip. They’re herbal soothers."

"Shut up, everybody, shut up! Don’t move, don’t speak, don’t breathe. I’m trying to think. Anderson, face the other way. You’re putting me off."

"My face?"

"Everybody quiet and still. Anderson, turn your back."

"Oh, for God’s sake!"

"Turn your back, now!"

"Come on, think. Quick!"

Come on, come on,....

"What about your taxi?"

Taxi??? What the hell is this business about a taxi? I'm busy!!

"MRS. HUDSON!"

"OH. She was clever. She's cleverer than you lot and she's dead. Do you see? Do you get it? She didn't lose her phone, she never lost it - she planted it on him! When she got out of the car, she knew that she was going to her death. She left the phone in order to lead us to her killer."

"But how?"

"What? What do you mean - how?"

Come on, John? Graeme? Please?

"Rachel! Don't you see? Rachel?! Oh, look at you lot. You’re all ttthhho vacant. Is it nice not being me? It must be so relaxing..."


End file.
